The present disclosure relates to 3D printing. In particular, the present disclosure relates to new materials for 3D printing based on sustainable polyester compounds.
The selective laser sintering (SLS) technique for additive manufacturing (3D printing) uses a rasterized laser to “scan” over a bed of polymer powder, sintering it to form solid shapes in a layer-wise fashion. The material used for SLS is typically powdered polymers, either alone or in composite form. A selection of specifications and capabilities to meet various needs of downstream applications provides the impetus to develop new materials for 3D printing via the SLS process.